crash of the universes
by omega84
Summary: saint seiya dbz crossover, lucifer still alive and he wants revenge...and with that he goes to the dbz universe, and with that...the battle begins...
1. Default Chapter

UNIVERSE TAG DRAGON BALL AND SAINT SEIYA VERSUS LUCIFER  
  
PROLOGE  
  
-I will have my vengance, I will athena I will ahaaaa-, and then lucifer was vanquis from earht thanks of the power of seiya and the saints, but the things were about to chage.  
  
CHAPTER ONE ENCOUNTER  
  
At the same time in the other world of dragon ball 7(the reason that I put seven instead of z is because seven is traslated zeta in greek)  
  
Freezer and cell were practicing with all their forces and all around them were streaming-goku I will have my change to beat you  
  
someday I feel it said freezer- -I feel that too- cell said and from a sudden someone apears in front of them and stars to lauch  
  
huge power from his body, freezer and cell stoped their training and cell said -who are you- the person wait a few seconds to  
  
anwser and said-you are really pathetic if you beat me I will tell you my name- cell could not believe the ego of that been and  
  
anserwed - beat you ahh, don,t play with me boy I am cell the greatest figther of all times- -excuse me- freezer said -but I am  
  
the greates fighet of all times- -no I am- -no you morron iam- - if booth of you are so powerfull said the strange person, why are  
  
you dead I guess someone beat boot of you and obtain the tilte of the strongest fighter -how dare you to say that ,now you will be  
  
history-cell said and then stared the fight, freezer begins whit the kien- zan( I apologise if I wrote some of the techniques wrong,  
  
sorry.) and cell lauchs a big kame hame ha, the strange warrior don't move a inch and the person only said loudly-!naom!- and  
  
from the sudden boot techniques were reflected to freezerr and cell and were really damage by the strange attack.  
  
-Ha ha ha- cell stated to laugh an said,-fool we are dead you canot hurt us - is that so said the misterius person- then he touchs cells head and shows him something incredible-is blood,!blood!-freezer said a little confution in his words,-!you monster,  
  
who are you,-cell said - I am the shining star that fell down to the hells I am the king of the earht lucifer- -lucifer, I don't know  
  
you, but I got the feeling that I saw you before-freezer said-yes you right, througt the centuries your souls have been serving me to  
  
spare horror and evil all around the universe and now I need your services again to take down one person that really push my  
  
buttons- lucifer said -who is that person- cell said putting attention to lucifer-she is athena the queen of the earth in my universe-  
  
waiy a second- freezer said -you say you universe how is that posible, don t you are dead like us- -no- lucifer said-I am the  
  
prince of darkness I cant die athena only seals my powers but my heat to her was so big that some how my seal was broken and  
  
the I came out and come here to hire your services- who said that you can hire us to do your dirty work -cell said -well- lucifer  
  
said- I can tell you 2 things, one the reason that you are bleding is because I use one of my techniques to bring new life to your  
  
bodys and second I want you to serve me to accomplis my goal to destroy athena whit the help of the seven dragon ball,join me  
  
and I make you more powerfull than ever you have been before- - I will accept- me too- said freezer and cell and whit this it was the beginning of a new joerny in booth universes. 


	2. cap

CHAPTER 2 WHIS OF A NIGTHMARE  
  
At the same time in the saint seiya universe saori(Athena) sense something really awnful and the she stars to swet like she has been force to run a long distance and the seiya ask her -saori are you feeling right, you don't look as you look normaly- -you right seiya saori said, I got the feeling that a new batle is about to comence like we no have seen in long time..meanwile in dbz  
  
universe goku and his friends are in a temporaly peace at this time they have already beat majin boo and there is nothing to worry about,goku was practicing whit gotens and gohan and goku said -right boys try to atack me with all your streght -ok daddy said  
  
gotens ok here I come dad said gohan and then they begin a good practice gotens transforms in super saiyan jin and and stated with a huge power attack and goku reflects the power of gotten with one hand, and all of a sudden gohan throws a powerfull kick and goku bloks it and the they do a super velocity fight with huge punches and kicks and in one oportunity gohan and gotens join  
  
forces and the gohan says to gotens lets launch a kame kame ha combined gotens-- right brother- and then they stated to charge to the attack an goku doenst note its -kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeee!haaaaaaaaaaa! and then a huge energy ball goes direct to goku - I cant reflect this kame hame ha with a kick I will transform into the ultimate super saiyan jin the saiyan jin level 3- and then goku transforms into the ultimate super saiyan and reflects the kame hame ha to the space and the goku said -alright is quite enough for today let s go to have a good bread feast -yeah dad , said gotens- its fine whit me said gohan and then it happends.  
  
Goku felt something that he never fell before and said- theres a huge energy coming to the kamisama temple right now-I fell that  
  
To dad, it has an evil bigger than the ones we fight before- said gohan I got the felling that something really big its about to happened.  
  
Please I need a review of how I am doing this so far I am new in this type of thing 


End file.
